


Amarilis: Belleza esplendida y coquetería

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: El lenguaje de las flores. [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Double Drabble, Español | Spanish, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores"</p><p>La primera vez que Adam vio a Kurt Hummel y el primer regalo que Adam le dio a su novio Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amarilis: Belleza esplendida y coquetería

**Author's Note:**

> Muy corto.  
> El lenguaje de las flores es una serie de Drabbles sin continuidad y de diferentes parejas en diferentes fandoms.

**_ Belleza esplendida. _ **

**__ **

El chico llora mientras canta y Adam siente que debería sentirse avergonzado de pensar que se ve hermoso cuando llora.

 

Pero las lágrimas caen por su rostro lentamente y parece como si el sol estuviera derritiendo el mármol de una estatua. Las lagrimas son parte de él, arrancadas de su ser con cada nota melodiosa.

 

Su piel es perfecta y sus ojos son un hermoso juego de colores y luces. Su espalda está rígida y sus manos están cruzadas sobre sus piernas. Largas piernas delgadas envueltas en pantalones de pitillo.

 

Su voz recorre toda la habitación y Adam olvida instantáneamente a todos los demás artistas que interpretaron esa noche.

 

Adam sabe que no cometió un error al atender al showcase de invierno, porque valió la pena, porque está noche pudo encontrarse con este tipo de esplendor, con esa voz y esas emociones.

 

**_ Coquetería. _ **

**__ **

Adam encuentra a su novio de apenas dos semanas estudiando en la biblioteca, él tiene una mano sosteniendo su rostro y un lápiz entre los dientes, él está leyendo un libro sobre la historia del baile interpretativo. Sus ojos color Glasz se ven nublados por el sueño y el aburrimiento y Adam carcajea silenciosamente para sí mismo.

 

El británico camina lentamente, poniendo todas esas clases de ballet en buen uso, mientras camina de puntillas por detrás de su novio, quien no sospecha nada, completamente perdido en el mundo de su ensueño despierto.

 

Cuando finalmente llega hasta la mesa donde Kurt está preocupado estudiando, el otro chico no siente su presencia, aun cuando su cuerpo significativamente más grande que el del chico sentado frente a él, hace una sombra sobre sus libros.

 

Con una sonrisa, Adam tapa los ojos de su novio y planta un beso ruidoso en su mejilla. Kurt se paraliza inmediatamente, suelta un suspiro profundo y cuando se da cuenta de quien lo está besando, se relaja.

 

“¡Adam!” Grita riendo audiblemente y sosteniendo los brazos fuertes ahora extendidos en ambos lados de su cuello. La bibliotecaria los hace callar con un siseo y un dedo sobre su boca y ambos chicos ríen silenciosamente entre ellos.

 

Adam besa su cabeza con cariño y pone un pequeño bombón en las manos suaves del castaño “Un bombón para un bombón” Ríe el británico.

 

“Oh dios mío” Sonríe Kurt, sus ojos brillando “Eso es tan cliché”

 

“Solo lo mejor para mi novio” Responde Adam, besando al chico en los labios y dejándolo solo para terminar su informe.

 

Kurt suspira y sonríe para sí mismo viendo a su novio dejar la habitación, él no para de reír en toda la tarde.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado y obviamente encontrar miembros del fandom en español ¿Review?


End file.
